Farewell
by Mikaori Aqua
Summary: [YAOI] Aioria sabía que su amor por Milo era prohibido; decidido a pagar las consecuencias hasta el final, protegerá a su príncipe incluso si esto signifique arriesgar su propia vida. [AioriaxMilo]


**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**

* * *

 **Título:** ~ Farewell  
 **Resumen:** ~ Aioria sabía que su amor por Milo era prohibido; decidido a pagar las consecuencias hasta el final, protegerá a su príncipe incluso si esto signifique arriesgar su propia vida.  
 **Clasificación:** ~ R  
 **Advertencias:** ~ Universo Alterno(UA) — Muerte de un Personaje — YAOI  
 **Tipo:** ~ Romance — Angustia — Drama — Tragedia  
 **Pareja Principal:** ~ Aioria/Milo  
 **Parejas secundarias:** ~ AsprosxZaphiri  
 **Personajes:** ~ Aioria de Leo; Milo de Escorpio; Zaphiri de Escorpio; Aspros de Géminis

 **Autor:** ~ Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** ~ -  
 **Beta:** ~  
 **Razón:** ~ Evento del grupo de rol Diamond Dust  
 **Dedicatoria:** ~ A las chicas del grupo :3  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** ~ ¡Fue todo un reto! para ser sincera, es la primera vez que manejo a esta pareja; además de ser una temática algo diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada, sólo diré: ¡Disfruten de la lectura! espero sus tomatazos(? :v  
 **Estado:** ~ Completo  
 **Nº de Palabras:** ~ 5,868 palabras  
 **Última actualización:** ~ 29 de Agosto del 2017

* * *

 **Farewell**

|Aioria x Milo|

* * *

"Una creencia no es simplemente una idea que la mente posee,  
es una idea que posee a la mente" **(Robert Oxton Bolt)**

:::::::::::::::::::

Milo frunció el ceño cuando el pergamino fue desenrollado. El papel crujió bajo sus dedos que se mancharon por la tinta aún fresca.

Era una clara amenaza, para su familia.

Cuando Asmita se presentó ante él, había creído que por fin había sido apto para el puesto de general de la guardia, puesto que dudaba que en estos tiempos de guerra serviría para comportarse como un príncipe caprichoso. Sin embargo, por la apariencia seria supo que las noticias no sean del todo gratificante, tal vez por eso no quería terminar de escuchar las siguientes palabras del amigo de su padre.

Prefería nunca haber escuchado aquella blasfemia.

Su padre nunca se atrevería a desobedecer a la iglesia.

No podía.

Frunció el ceño, súbitamente incómodo por tener que enfrentar de aquella forma a su padre. Sentía que lo estaba juzgando a la vez que traicionaba su confianza. Por primera vez sentía que no podía continuar, su padre le había educado, le había confiado parte de su legado. Se detuvo, el pasillo le parecía exageradamente largo. Estaba a dos habitaciones donde su padre se encontraba actualmente. ¿Qué le diría? No podía simplemente entrar y soltar las acusaciones sin tener pruebas, y Asmita no las tenía.

 _Eso es una ventaja._

Milo soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y giró sobre su eje para regresar y echar a Asmita. Advertirle que no aceptaría ese tipo de trato a menos que hubiera pruebas de por medio.

—Lo siento —susurró una sirvienta, haciendo una tensa reverencia por haber chocado—. No lo ví mi príncipe.

—Descuida Garnet —Milo se sintió ligeramente incómodo por el comportamiento de la mujer de mediana edad. No era que le desagradara pero siempre había tenido la sospecha que guardaba algunos secretos, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de su padre—. ¿Son las sábanas nuevas de mi padre?

Garnet asintió apenas, queriendo buscar alguna excusa para seguir sus actividades, pero Milo estiró la mano.

—Yo las llevaré —vio que la mujer iba a replicar pero no sé lo permitió—. Estoy de paso.

Garnet algo reticente aceptó. Luego de otra reverencia tensa, la vio salir casi huyendo.

Para Milo, aquel comportamiento le había parecido demasiado exagerado. Su padre si bien era un hombre frío e indiferente, había mostrado ser un hombre gentil y justo con los sirvientes, y con él, a pesar que se negaba rotundamente a su idea de ser guerrero. Por eso le parecía extraño que últimamente todos actuarán de manera… diferente.

A su mente las palabras de Asmita resonaron, y Milo volvió a sentirse perturbado.

Meneó la cabeza, tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos y siguió su camino. Sin embargo, al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su padre se congeló.

Un jadeo.

Había escuchado un jadeo seguido de un fuerte gruñido.

Sabía lo que significaba, colocó una mano en la manija, temblando ligeramente, girando con el mayor cuidado para no ser escuchado y empujó apenas. Lamentando hacerlo. Las sábanas limpias cayeron hacia el suelo.

Milo consideraba el hecho de servir a la iglesia y acatar las órdenes para crear un futuro más llevadero sería lo ideal para todos. Por eso siempre había querido estar presente en cada uno de los entrenamientos y juzgar al indicado que sería su guardia personal, a quien le confiaría su vida además de ser el apoyo que su padre le negó. Porque seamos sinceros, ¿Un príncipe guerrero? El joven príncipe tenía que mostrar la fortaleza que muchos creían no tener por vivir protegido por el rey. Pero ahora dicha fortaleza se veía agrietando por la escena que presenciaba.

Las piernas le temblaba, su porte empezaba a perder la firmeza que había mantenido en todo el trayecto, pero no se permitió caer. Con el corazón golpeando con demasiada fuerza en su pecho, la boca seca y las manos en puño, decidió que lo mejor era dar media vuelta y procesar lo que veía.

Milo no podía aceptar la idea de ver a Zaphiri Antzas, el rey y su padre, ser sometido ante la ferocidad y fogosidad de Aspros, un guardia que había jurado lealtad a su padre y la iglesia.

Podía ver cómo las grandes manos aferraban con fuerza las caderas de su progenitor, las embestidas del enorme miembro entrar y salir de su interior. Logrando sacar los débiles gemidos de Zaphiri, o como el mismo rey rasgaba la piel de la espalda de Aspros, que gruñía como animal.

Aparte de ser prohibido ante los ojos del pueblo, la diferencia de edad era algo imperdonable. Aspros tenía apenas veinticinco, mientras su padre ya iba por los treinta y ocho.

Entonces las palabras escritas en el pergamino y las sospechas de Asmita cobraron sentido. Estaba dividido.

Milo necesitaba irse antes de ser descubierto. Deseaba entender cómo su padre, que había ordenado la muerte de aquellos hombres pecadores (a ojos de la iglesia), se encontraba tan gustoso con lo que luchaba. Sabía de antemano lo que significaba amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, pero también sabía que su padre debía tener algún motivo. Él siempre lo tenía.

No podía acusarlo…

Con la misma lentitud, Milo dió la vuelta, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al rostro de su padre sonreír a Aspros.

—La familia real debe ser protegida.

Debía serlo… porque al final, aquel hombre pecador era su padre.

::::::::::::

Aioria observaba con devoción la tristeza en los ojos turquesas de Milo, esperando el momento indicado para acercarse, poder curar las heridas que Milo ocultaba, controlar la tormenta que sabía era sus pensamientos y clamar entre sus brazos la fragilidad de su alma.

Milo era hermoso a sus ojos. Un hombre indomable y con frío criterio sobre lo correcto e incorrecto. Sus decisiones, a veces desatinadas, solían dejar una huella en todo aquel que lo conocía, sobre todo en él.

Aioria sabía que no podía permitirse el hecho de tener aquellos impuros sentimientos hacia quien lo consideraba un hermano.

Aquella mañana, luego de su entrenamiento matutino, Milo había llegado a su alcoba exigiendo un enfrentamiento. Por la mirada llena de confusión y los músculos tensos, Aioria sabía que había algo que lo perturbaba. Preguntarle a estas alturas había sido un acto suicida, sobre todo por la fiereza con la que atacaba.

La patada en su estómago lo devolvió a la realidad. Cayó de culo, logrando soltar la espada que cayó a un metro de distancia.

Alzó la mirada con resignación, encontrándose con los turquesas de Milo. Lucía ligeramente molesto por su falta de concentración.

—Aioria —siseó—. Si no quieres entrenar dilo de una vez. ¡Se supone que necesito fortalecerme cuando aparezcan los rebeldes!

—Lo siento.

Los rebeldes; así es como llamaban aquellos que justificaban el amor entre las personas de sus mismos sexos.

Aunque Milo era parte de la realeza, como futuro rey debía acatar las órdenes de la iglesia y hacer cumplir a aquellos que fueran contra sus creencias. Hace unos años, hubo un escándalo que se extendió por todo el pueblo; la biblia decía que Dios repudiaba la homosexualidad y en aquellos años se conocieron más casos de esos. La iglesia había tomado las riendas, torturando y matando a aquellos que iban en contra de la palabra de su palabra.

Aioria sabía las consecuencias, era él quien había jurado ser fiel a las leyes y no ser visto como un traidor como su hermano. Pero el destino siempre es caprichoso , con el pasar de las semanas y de los meses, al conocer más al único hijo del rey, había caído bajo el hechizo del amor, volviéndose algo prohibido y siendo su mayor pecado.

—Otra vez lo haces —Milo agitó una mano delante de las narices del castaño. Aioria dió un pequeño respingo—. ¿Estás bien?

Aioria tuvo que necesitar todo el autocontrol emocional que podía para no demostrar el sonrojo que sus mejillas deseaban mostrar. La cercanía de Milo era peligrosa.

—Por supuesto —le respondió con una fina sonrisa—. Pero ¿Y usted? Ha estado pensativo mi príncipe.

—Ah —Milo se removió incómodo, observó por todos lados en busca de algún intruso y se volvió a acercar a Aioria, con tono cómplice y mirada seria—. Esto es un secreto ¿Entiendes? Te veo en mi habitación dentro de media hora, me daré un baño y hablaremos.

Milo volvió a su posición original, dándole la espalda, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar. Aioria le tomó de la mano en un acto reflejo, a lo que el adolescente miró con confusión, sintiendo un extraño estremecimiento.

—¿Aioria…?

—Lo siento… —Aioria tragó saliva por el impulso—. Lo veré luego.

Al decir eso se fue corriendo, recogiendo las armas a una velocidad sorprendente. Milo esbozó una sonrisa divertida, dejando aquel acto en el olvido. Hablar ese tema con alguien de su confianza como Aioria le serviría para aclarar sus dudas, y entender que eran aquellos contradictorios sentimientos que abarcan en su pecho.

El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, dejando que la suave brisa le alborotara los cabellos, inhalando profundamente, se quitó las vendas de las manos a la vez que caminaba directo al castillo. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tiñendo las nubes de rojo y naranja, dándole un aspecto hermoso; sin embargo, la gran cantidad de rojo, le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho. El presentimiento de que los tranquilos días desaparecieran se hacía más presente con el paso de los días, llenando de inseguridad su alma, preguntándose cuál sería su posición si la iglesia descubriera el secreto de su padre. Llegando a la pregunta más importante, y la cual no tenía una respuesta clara: ¿De qué lado estará? Si bien es cierto que fue educado para seguir las leyes y órdenes que dictaba la iglesia, no podía, ni quería ir contra su padre.

 _Aunque rompiera con todas las leyes, volviéndose un pecador._

Milo dejó caer la mano, y con él las vendas que estaba desatando. No quería seguir pensando en eso; agachándose, tocó las vendas, resignado por el destino inevitable, si no hubiera visto aquel escenario quizás su lealtad sería completamente hacia su padre.

El silbido del aire, le hizo agrandar sus ojos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Aspros llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba y lo jalaba lejos del campo de entrenamiento, ordenando buscar al intruso que se atrevió a intentar matar a Milo.

Hizo una mueca, contrariado. Sin llegar a creer del todo esa advertencia. Estaba creyendo que se trataba de un accidente, pero la fuerza como Aspros tomaba su mano, y la ferocidad combinado con una creciente locura en los ojos de Aspros, le perturbó.

Estaba seguro que tendría que hablar con su padre.

:::::::::

Aioria había llegado a él cuando Aspros lo dejó en su habitación. Por el rostro teñido de preocupación, sabía que estaba al tanto de la situación. Quiso preguntar, queriendo saber que tanto sabía. De paso, intentar averiguar algo más sobre aquel que quería matarlo. Pero ninguna palabra salió de los labios de Aioria, se mantenía inusualmente serio, y Milo tuvo una sospecha de porque.

—Milo…

—No le des tantas vueltas, dime de una vez.

—La flecha que iba hacia tu cabeza traía una carta —Aioria sacó de sus bolsillos el pedazo de papel, ignorando el estremecimiento de Milo—. Hay un traidor en el palacio.

Milo agarró el papel cuando le fue extendido. Asmita se lo había advertido, había alguien que trataba de derrocar a la familia real, lanzando falsos testimonios a la iglesia. Cuando abrió el papel, la imagen de su padre teniendo sexo apareció.

—Mi príncipe… ¿Tiene un amante varón?

La voz de Aioria, generalmente segura se escuchaba tensa. Milo creyó que se debía por la repulsión de pensar que estaba enfermo. Y eso… le dolió.

—No Aioria —dijo finalmente cansado. ¿Aioria sería capaz de guardar el secreto si se enteraba que su padre le gustaba fornicar con hombres?

—No quise ofenderlo —hizo una reverencia Aioria, Milo quiso replicar, sintiéndose incómodo por la situación, pero Aioria siguió—. Es sólo que, si usted alguna vez siente algo por otro hombre, quisiera que me tuviera confianza. Yo le prometí quedarme a su lado, sin importar qué. Daría mi vida incluso si debo enfrentarme a la santa inquisición.

Milo lo miró con sorpresa. Aioria, su querido amigo siempre estaría a su lado, sin importar si decidía o no amar a otro hombre, y eso lo conmovió. Supo entonces que no estaba solo, y la inseguridad se esfumó. Sin importarle que se pudiera malinterpretar, se abrazó a Aioria, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Gracias Aioria —hizo una pausa—, necesitaba escuchar eso. Lo cierto es… que tengo un secreto. Y no sé si podré ocultarlo por más tiempo.

Aioria aguardó en silencio, empezando a sentir pánico.

—Hace unos días, ví algo que me dejó pensativo —Milo tragó saliva—. Mi padre es traidor a los ojos de la iglesia, ¡ha pecado por enamorarse de otro hombre! Y yo… yo no sé, no puedo ir y acusarlo ¡Es mi padre! Además… otro punto es... que no me disgusta. Me gustó…

Milo mencionó lo último en voz baja. Esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Aioria, una reacción, pero sólo obtuvo un incómodo silencio. Quiso insistir, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

Aioria suspiró. Tomándose de la sien caminó de un lado a otro hasta que por fin encaró a Milo.

—Ahora entiendo la amenaza —susurró—. ¿Su padre se lo ha dicho?

—No… lo descubrí por accidente.

—Entonces debe decirlo. —Aioria lo tomó de los hombros, mirando con fijeza sus ojos turquesas—. Pero antes… quiero que me digas qué opinas al respecto. ¿Odia a su padre y su decisión?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, Milo frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que no acusaré a mi padre por pecador…

—¡Milo! —Aioria gritó, Milo se quedó en silencio, observándolo algo asustado. Muy pocas veces Aioria levantaba la voz—. No te estoy diciendo si lo acusarás o no. Te pregunto si odias a tu padre por su decisión.

—Yo… —se quedó en silencio ¿Odiar a su padre? Vio a Aioria y luego suspiró—. No. No lo odio.

Aioria parecía aliviado, y Milo no pudo más que suspirar, de nuevo.

—Aioria…

—Bien, usted sabe que las personas no pueden evitar enamorarse de…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —lo espetó sin dejarlo continuar.

—No seas impaciente.

—Entonces no des tantas vueltas.

Aioria abrió los labios para poder revelar lo que pensaba, pero a los pocos minutos los cerró. Milo lo miró impaciente más no dijo nada. Aunque tampoco tuvo oportunidad, de la puerta, una cabeza cubierta por el casco se asoma, dando paso a uno de los guardias.

—Príncipe Milo, su padre solicita su presencia.

—Enseguida voy —dijo, girando hacia Aioria—. Luego hablamos.

Salieron de la habitación, con el sentimiento en sus pechos, uno lleno de incertidumbre y el otro con renovadas fuerzas.

Llegaron frente al despacho de Zaphiri. Los guardias apenas lo habían visto, se hicieron aun lado, permitiéndole un rápido acceso al interior. Su padre si bien no podía verlo al estar de espaldas observando el exterior, supo que estaba meditando, como si quisiera reacomodar sus ideas y buscar la manera más indicada de confesar lo que, evidentemente, ya sabía. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la presencia de Aspros, aún recordando lo ocurrido con su padre, y por la mirada que había puesto cuando se lo llevaba hacia su habitación.

—Padre —se anunció, hincando hacia el mayor, que giró y lo miró con una seria expresión.

—Levántate Milo —ordenó Zaphiri, sentándose detrás de su escritorio. Había apoyado sus codos sobre la mesa, juntando sus manos y acunando su mentón. Aspros lo observaba al lado de éste—. Lo ocurrido hace una hora… necesito que estés consciente de algo.

Milo se tensó, dando un rápido vistazo a Aioria, se levantó, para luego mirar con insistencia a su padre.

—En los últimos días, he recibido amenazas —Zaphiri cerró los ojos—, y tienen que ver con una decisión que he tomado.

—¿Decisión? —susurró Milo—. ¿Qué es tan importante como para recibir una amenaza de gran magnitud?

Milo sabía, pero quería entender por boca de su padre.

—Milo, yo quiero cambiar las leyes, pasar por encima de la iglesia y crear una igualdad para todos.

El largo silencio se prolongó. Milo observó sin saber exactamente cómo actuar ante la revelación de su padre.

—Exactamente, ¿Cómo has llegado a esa decisión? —dijo al fin, sus ojos turquesas brillaron expectante, retando a continuar, queriendo doblegar la seguridad los ojos grisáceos de su padre.

—Una decisión que tomé al no querer matar inocentes por sus gustos diferentes.

—¿En serio?

Milo dió unos pasos, lo suficiente para llegar hasta su padre. Colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hasta quedar centímetros de distancia con el rostro de Zaphiri.

—¿No será porque a tu mente y corazón, es Aspros quien lo ocupa?

Zaphiri no mostró sorpresa ante la pregunta de su primogénito, es más, incluso parecía que ya esperaba aquel reclamo por parte de Milo. Lo que no esperó fue que, dicho reclamo, se debía por haberlo ocultado.

—¿No te molesta? —Zaphiri tanteó el terreno, buscando la trampa en la mirada de Milo.

—Sabes que no podría ir contra ti padre —se separó y observó a Aspros con molestia—. Aunque no es de mi agrado que tu amante sea tan… joven.

Aspros le dedicó una mirada molesta que ignoró.

—Milo… —el tono lleno de advertencia por parte de Zaphiri sólo hizo bufar a Milo.

—De todos modos —dijo, cambiando de tema—, ¿averiguaste quién trata de matarme?

—No —respondió—, aunque no dudo que mi pequeño secreto ya no lo sea más.

—¡¿Por qué lo tomas con ligereza?! —reclamó con molestia Milo, mirándolo tan fijamente que sus ojos parecían desprender puro fuego—. ¡¿No temes por mi vida?! Acaso…

Milo se quedó callado por la muestra de cariño de su padre. El hombre tenía una mano sobre su mejilla y había suavizado la mirada.

—Eres mi mayor tesoro Milo… siempre voy a protegerte —admitió—, confía en mí hijo, haré que traigan al culpable y seré yo quien le dé muerte por atreverse a querer tocarte.

Milo desvió la mirada, azorado por la muestra de sinceridad.

—Como sea —Milo dió media vuelta, sintiendo aún el calor sobre sus mejillas—, esperaré ese día, iré a entrenar.

—También te quiero hijo.

Milo se despidió, alzando una mano sin atreverse a voltear. Aioria, que había presenciado todo en silencio, hizo una sutil reverencia, siguiendo al menor.

Si bien los siguientes días siguen transcurriendo con normalidad, algunas cosas cambiaron. Milo no dejaba de picotear a Aspros por cualquier pequeñez, jugando con la paciencia del mismo. A veces Aioria tenía que intervenir, evitando que el hombre mayor tuviera deseos de estrangular a su protegido.

—Deberías dejar de molestar a Aspros, que ame a tu padre no significa que tenga que soportar tus malos tratos.

—Si ama a mi padre, debe mostrar ser digno de él, Aioria.

Ambos muchachos combatían. El choque de espadas resonaban con fuerza, el adolescente era demasiado impulsivo, lo cual facilitó que Aioria contrarrestará cada uno de sus movimientos. De un momento a otro, Milo desapareció de su vista, atacando con una fuerte patada, la espalda de Aioria, que rodó por el césped.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento Aioria, pero esto es una competencia —la sonrisa burlona de Milo logró el efecto deseado; Aioria se abalanzó hacia él, rodando colina abajo mientras que Milo reía extasiado por haber sacado de quicio a su amigo.

Cuando ambos se detuvieron, Milo recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Aioria, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, mientras tanto, Aioria no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás Milo no lo veía de la misma manera, pero agradecería siempre aquel momento que la vida le otorgó. Pero todo tenía un final, y aquel íntimo momento de ambos, tuvo que romperse cuando la suave respiración de Milo le obligó a moverlo. El cansancio era evidente con el joven príncipe y Aioria se sintió mal sólo pensar que interrumpirá el descanso de su protegido.

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro del joven aprendiz, movió con algo de brusquedad para despertarlo. El efecto fue un logro, Milo le tiró un manotazo en la mano y tallando sus ojos, se levantó, sin reclamar, ni maldecir. Milo se aferró a su brazo, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras caminaba.

El regreso, si bien fue tranquilo, estaba demasiado silencioso, y no por el hecho de que Milo parecía estar más en el mundo de los sueños que de los vivo, sino más bien, no había nadie que vigilara la entrada. Un mal presentimiento los invadió.

Milo despertó del todo, supo que algo había pasado cuando pasó por el pasillo principal, siempre custodiado por el gemelo de Aspros, brillaba por su ausencia.

—Lo llevaré a su alcoba, no salga de ahí hasta que diga lo contrario —ordenó Aioria.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada luego de entrar a sus aposentos, fue cuando la primera campanada sonó.

Milo había escuchado el pesado andar de las botas de los guardias reales, pasar por el pasillo, el choque de espadas vibraban por cada choque, y los gruñidos llenos de orgullo y excitación, lo estremecieron.

Una batalla.

La guerra se había desatado.

Vio las antorchas, las horquillas, y a los hombres de la iglesia entrar a la fuerza, derrumbando la puerta principal. Las palabras de Asmita regresaron, retumbando en sus recuerdos.

 _La iglesia sospecha de traición._

Recorrió con la mirada, sintiendo un nudo al ver al rubio amigo de Aspros ser llevado con una cruz a su espalda por el campo de batalla.

Salió de su habitación, sin importar lucir poco presentable. La tierra temblaba bajo sus pies descalzos, su respiración se agitó por el esfuerzo que hacía ir al otro extremo del castillo donde estaba su padre. Se detuvo, saltando hacia la izquierda y ocultándose en una columna para evitar ser visto por los invasores.

 _Ya están infiltrados._

Temió por su padre, no sabía si eran los únicos o habían más en el castillo. Tomando la espada de una armadura cercana, atravesó al intruso, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Lo había reconocido como un seguidor de la iglesia.

 _Irán por ti._

Milo suspiró.

No era momento de tener miedo.

Una sombra lo alertó, cuando giró, otro seguidor estaba listo para cortar su cabeza, pero antes de hacerlo alguien más se adelantó. Vio como el filo de la espada pasaba sin dificultad el cuello, desviando su camino hacia la clavícula y parte del tórax. El impacto lo hizo retroceder hasta caer de culo. Milo encaró a su salvador, sintiendo alivio al ver a su padre intacto, con una armadura oscura, encima de su ropaje color rojo vino. La capa ondeaba, teñida de rojo carmesí.

—Papá… —Milo tragó saliva—. Me alegra que estés bien, necesitaba verte. ¡La iglesia! Te juro que nunca mencioné sobre tu relación con Aspros.

—Lo sé. —Zaphiri lo encaró, con el ceño fruncido a causa del ruido exterior—. Debes irte Milo, el castillo ya no es seguro.

Antes de que pudiera replicar; la presencia de Aspros lo interrumpió. Su armadura tenías rastros de sangre producto de una pelea, en la que, supuso, ninguno de los dos salió tan beneficiado. La mirada de Aspros tenía un atisbo de cansancio, la palidez de su rostro contrastaba con la seguridad que mostraba.

—Pude vencer a la mayoría —comentó—. Pero estoy seguro que regresarán… es necesario irnos de inmediato, Aioria está en camino, podrá llevarse al príncipe lejos.

—¡Me niego a hacerlo! —giró hacia su padre para reclamar—. ¡Padre!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Aspros, Milo —hizo una pausa, observando con cierto pesar a su hijo—, como mi único heredero te confío el futuro, el reino… y mi legado.

—Padre…

La presencia de Aioria en el pasadizo le hizo entender que, pese a sus negaciones, no podría ir contra la orden de su padre. Aspros se acercaba, y un tumulto de pensamientos y sentimientos se acoplaban en él. Aún no podía imaginar el hecho de saber que su padre y aquel hombre de porte severo estuvieran liados, sin embargo, verlo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el rey le hacía querer abrirse, y depositar su entera confianza en él.

—Sé que no soy alguien de tu confianza, que aún no crees en el amor que siento por su padre —Aspros colocó una mano en el hombro de Milo, suavizando la mirada—. Pero yo juro por mi vida que, no importa que tan difícil sea la situación, protegeré al rey y haré que ambos se reúnan en un futuro próximo.

Milo suspiró.

—Entonces promete volver junto a mi padre. No te perdonaré si ambos no llegan juntos.

Aioria alzó la mano, instándole tomarla. Milo lo miró como si al hacerlo la situación cambiaría. Dió un vistazo a su padre y aceptó, rindiéndose, confiando en su padre.

Salir del reino fue difícil. Aioria lo tenía firmemente sujeto a la mano y no le permitía separarse de su mano. Tuvieron que salir por los pasadizos secretos, observando en primera fila el inicio de la guerra.

Los hombres de la guardia real, combatían a muerte con los soldados de la iglesia, que eran guiados por el simple pontífice. Podía escuchar el nombre de su padre. Gritaban, amenazándolo con acabar con el resto de su reino sino se entregaba junto a su amante.

—Debemos apurarnos mi príncipe.

—Aioria… ¿Crees que mi padre se reunirá con nosotros?

Aioria no respondió, lo único que se limitó a hacer fue apretar su mano con fuerza, intentando transmitir su apoyo.

—Ahora pude darme cuenta...que el amor que tanto se profesaban —comentó Milo, tenía dificultad de decir aquellas palabras, y no, no era porque le parecía una relación mala, sino porque tenía miedo de tener aquellos sentimientos—, siento que falle como hijo al estar retando a Aspros.

—Usted sólo estaba confundido —Aioria se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente—, cambiará el mundo, y seguirá el legado de su padre, de eso no tenga duda.

—¿Y si no soy lo que buscan? ¿Cómo garantizas que pueda proteger los derechos de todos aquellos que sólo buscan amor, si no puedo proteger siquiera los sentimientos de mi padre?

—Entonces yo estaré ahí para protegerlo, guiando cada uno de sus pasos y sosteniéndolo cada vez que caiga. —Aioria tomó las mejillas de Milo, ansiando poder probar los labios de su príncipe, quizás sería la última vez que estarían juntos… sin embargo se quedó quieto, limpiando las lágrimas cristalinas que caían por las mejillas pálidas—. Es hora de irnos…

El grito de Aspros detuvo todo intento de huida. Milo agrandó los ojos, sintiendo que caía a través de un agujero negro, deteniendo el tiempo a su paso. Cerró los ojos, intentando no gritar por la caída de su padre. Aioria lo atrajo a su pecho, tratando de protegerlo del creciente dolor que invadía a Milo, sabiendo que, ya nada se podía hacer.

Zaphiri había muerto.

:::::::::

No hablaron, mucho menos se dirigieron alguna mirada. Aioria entendía el dolor de Milo, perder a un ser amado siempre era difícil, él había perdido precisamente a su hermano por "pecador". Odiaba no haber sido lo suficiente mayor para aprender a usar armas, su padre tenía la idea de educarlo con paciencia, llenando de valores y principios que ahora se arrepentía de no tomar importancia.

Anhelaba poder volver a aquellos días donde los hacía rabiar por alguna travesura, o cuando reían cada vez que se escapaban para tener ese tiempo padre e hijo.

Lo extrañaba.

Vio como el cuerpo yacía inserte en brazos de Aspros, a la vez que este era cruelmente decapitado.

¿Habían estado protegiendo a un monstruo?

Entonces recordó las últimas palabras de su padre esa mañana, cuando lo enfrentó por su relación con Aspros.

 _Eres mi mayor tesoro Milo… siempre voy a protegerte._

Entonces lloró. Milo derramó calientes lágrimas llena de dolor.

Su familia… habían sido traicionados por aquellos que habían jurado lealtad.

 _Un nuevo mundo._

Su padre quería cambiar todo. Quería igualdad.

Milo lo haría.

Aioria se detuvo cuando llegaron en medio del bosque. La mirada esmeralda, recorrió por cada arbusto, entornando los ojos cuando en uno específico, lo vio moverse. Empujó a Milo por el hueco de un árbol y le pidió que guardara silencio.

Por la falta de inactividad, salió un hombre robusto y barbudo, con una espada en mano. Los ojos negros recorrían por cada uno de los árboles y arbustos. Milo se agazapó sobre el hueco del tronco, cubriendo en silencio su piel y cabello, cuando aquel hombre posó su oscura mirada. Temiendo ser descubierto, se aferró en una de las raíces, esperando que aquel hombre diera media vuelta. Además, el hecho de no ver a Aioria crispaba sus nervios.

El grito asustado de ese hombre lo congeló. Aioria había saltado en un movimiento casi felino, a la espalda del robusto hombre. Siendo lanzado a los pocos minutos.

Milo quiso salir a ayudarlo, pero Aioria le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Resignado, decidió esperar, confiando en la victoria de su amigo.

Aioria había luchado sin descanso. No se permitió gritar cuando el filo de la espada penetró sus carnes, lastimando de gravedad su hígado, en lugar de eso, aprovechó la cercanía para atravesar el corazón. Jadeó cuando lo vio caer y cayó de rodillas.

Le hubiera gustado ver sus ojos, aquellos turquesas brillantes que tanto lo habían cautivado, cubiertas de amor. Lo amaba, y no se arrepentía ir en contra de lo que era si podía mantener a Milo a salvo. De la iglesia, del pueblo, de los rebeldes, de todos. Pero una parte de sí mismo se arrepentía de no poder ser libre, teniendo que ocultarse entre las sombras y amarlo en silencio por miedo al rechazo, lo más probable era que lo hubiera aceptado, guardando el secreto a la vez que se alejaba, o quizás sólo se quedaría sin saber cómo reaccionar. De todas formas, nunca se hubiera atrevido, no ahora que las consecuencias eran notorias.

 _Milo ya estaba sufriendo la pérdida de su padre._

Vio como una espada se alzaba dispuesto a matarlo, en un intento desesperado por acabarlo, el hombre bajó con velocidad dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza siendo detenido por una flecha que cayó en el corazón.

Aioria giró su cabeza, su cuello crujió por la velocidad y su cuerpo se tensó por el agudo dolor que provocó su movimiento. A unos metros de distancia, con la mirada perdida, Milo bajaba el arco.

—Mi príncipe —susurró con voz pastosa. El muchacho salió corriendo, dejando que la capa se ondee con un "frufru". Cayendo de rodillas a su lado, su espalda fue alzada y su cabeza descansó en el pecho de Milo.

—Aioria… no tú —dijo Milo, tratando de mantener la normalidad en su voz—. Resiste… hay un pueblo cercano, podemos pasar como forasteros, así podrán salvarte…

Las palabras de Milo fueron interrumpidas por el intento de sonrisa del mayor.

—Gracias —confesó Aioria, Milo frunció el ceño, limpiando las lágrimas que intentaban salir—. Necesitaba verte antes de morir.

Milo iba a replicar, pero fue callado por la mirada de Aioria.

—No es fácil para mí decirlo —continuó Aioria—. Me atrevo a decir que soy un tonto romántico, tratando de esforzarme para poder expresar a través de mis acciones el amor que te profeso. He pecado de pensamiento, tratando de imaginar una vida donde las leyes de la iglesia no lleguen y pueda ser feliz a su lado. ¡Oh mi príncipe! Siempre lo he amado, permíteme este momento de dicha, y luego juzgame. Sé que es imperdonable, pero no puedo reprimir el dolor de saber que ahora lo dejo en este mundo tan podrido. Y si he callado, ha sido por el simple hecho de querer permanecer a su lado, siendo un fiel soldado. Un guardia real que sin importar su respuesta, estaría gustoso de volver a dar la vida por usted.

Milo calló. No porque la confesión le hubiera parecido aberrante, más bien porque al terminar de hablar Aioria empezó a toser sangre. Intentó levantarlo, pero Aioria pesaba más que él. Giró la cabeza, buscando a algún pueblerino que pudiera ayudarlo, sin embargo, en medio del bosque, no había nadie.

—Milo… prométeme que vivirás sin arrepentimientos.

—Aioria… —se inclinó sobre su fiel amigo y acercó su rostro hacia sus labios. Era amargo, confuso, doloroso; el sabor metálico se impregnó a los labios de Milo y el brillo melancólico de Aioria lo perturbó. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo más pero fue demasiado tarde.

Aioria había muerto.

—Aioria… ¡Aioria!

Gritó.

Tratando de hacerlo despertar.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una explosión, lo hizo agazaparse al cuerpo inserte y observó con horror el castillo en llamas.

Milo recordaba a la perfección su vida antes del ataque. Cómo unos brazos firmes rodearon su cuerpo y lo acunaban ante las heladas noches, la cálida sonrisa de bienvenida que le dedicaban.

Era alguien amado. Por eso siempre que tenía oportunidad visitaba aquel lugar, donde antes un próspero castillo se alzaba orgulloso y ahora... sólo los escombros eran lo único que se apreciaba.

Recordó a su padre, a Aspros, a Aioria.

Nunca podrá volver a escucharlos, disfrutar su compañía, amarlos… agrandó los ojos ante el pensamiento. Los amaba, amaba a su padre quien lo protegió de todos, amaba a Aspros, que fue quien lo instruyó en el arte de la espada, y amaba a Aioria, su amigo y fiel guardián, y quizás, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, podría haber descubierto algo más. Aioria estaba muerto, y nunca podrá descubrir lo que sentía. Milo tomó la espada cubierta de la sangre de aquellos que se atrevieron a ir contra la realeza, la giró colocando la punta en su estómago dispuesto a morir y seguirlos, pero unos pasos a su espalda, y la gélida voz lo paralizó.

—Si esta es tu forma de hacerle pagar a Aioria su sacrificio, entonces eres más débil de lo que pensé.

Milo giró apenas, observando al hombre.

—¿Quién eres?

—No importa eso —sentenció, de un brusco movimiento tiró la espada, que cayó a un metro de distancia—. Ahora vas a venir conmigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? —le respondió agriamente—. No tienes poder sobre mí ¡Lárgate!

Lamentación, llanto y dolor, sólo quería sumirse en la miseria. Y aquel hombre no lo dejaba. No parecía tener paciencia, menos ser alguien que hablara sobre sus decisiones tomadas, por eso, al verlo estirar su mano, ignorando las palabras de Milo, tragó el nudo en su garganta y permitió que ese hombre tomara su mano. No sé permitía confiar, tomando una gran cantidad de aire, se permitió jalar, quedando de pie, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia con el misterioso hombre.

—Por el cambio…

—...del nuevo mundo. —Milo observó nuevamente a Aioria tendido en el césped, trató de obrar el agudo dolor en su pecho. Esas palabras, habían sido dichas por Aioria, era una promesa silenciosa, y ahora era su turno de devolver el favor.

Ya no habían más palabras, pero Milo supo que su decisión fue acertada.

La casi visible sonrisa del contrario lo confirmó. Lo siguió, esta vez con más confianza y ya no volteó más.

Sólo necesitaba seguir hacia adelante.

Fin


End file.
